1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a billing charge calculation method, a billing charge calculation apparatus and a billing system, which pertain particularly to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A paper recycling device is known that crushes and defibrates waste paper into defibrated material, and forms paper with the defibrated material (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-144819).
Incidentally, in a sheet manufacturing apparatus that forms a sheet using a piece of waste paper as a material, because a quantity (a quantity of input) of materials such as the pieces of waste paper or consumable materials such as additives, which are used for the formation of the sheets, is not necessarily consistent with a quantity of output of the sheets that are actually formed and output, there is a need for a billing method to alleviate a sense of disadvantage that a user feels.